In the sport of Rodeo there is an event known as Team Roping. This event consists of two persons who work as a team in a timed event to catch a steer, each person using a rope. One team member ropes the steer around the horns and then the other team member ropes the hind legs of the steer. The person roping the hind legs is allowed to have his rope tied to the horn of the saddle on which he is riding. After roping the steer this rope often needs to be released from the saddle horn. The rope may also need to be released during the performance to provide safety for the persons and/or animals involved if things are not happening properly. This invention is designed to attach to the saddle horn and provide a means for both attaching the rope and for a quick release of the rope as needed.
The invention is attached to the front of the saddle horn by a buckled nylon strap (not shown in drawings) which is threaded through the Mount (FIG. 1, Ref. 1). The users rope is attached to the invention by sliding the spring loaded Latch Release (FIG. 1, Ref. 2) toward the saddle horn by pulling back on the Latch Release Handle (FIG. 2, Ref. 3). This action releases the Latch (FIG. 2, Ref. 4). The rope, which is knotted at the end, is placed between the Latch (FIG. 2, Ref. 4) and the Guides (FIG. 2, Ref. 5). The Latch (FIG. 2, Ref. 4) is then lifted into position and the Latch Release Handle (FIG. 2, Ref. 3) is released allowing the Latch Release (FIG. 1, Ref. 2) to slide forward to the Stop Block (FIG. 2, Ref. 6) thus securing the Latch (FIG. 2, Ref. 4) and capturing the rope. To release the rope the Latch Release Handle is pulled back, which sides the Latch Release (FIG. 1, Ref. 2) back, releasing the Latch (FIG. 2, Ref. 4).